


let me count the ways

by nonamebut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Time Loop, ft hina and loona 00line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/pseuds/nonamebut
Summary: (practice makes perfect.)Donghyuck finally admits how he really feels after a grand total of 27 resets.  Being able to confess to Mark along the way is just a really, really nice bonus.





	let me count the ways

**Author's Note:**

> [sometimes you seem so happy, that's because of me (please say so, that you dreamed of me)](https://open.spotify.com/track/3LISVX7GTahtYvriXxXNqK?si=XIOJwJ3zQs6fLB8PY8TObw)
> 
> not my oldest wip but it sure took a long time to get here ;u; thank u wip olympics for inspiring me to power thru this thing..

It’s no secret that Donghyuck and Mark go way back. They’ve been an unstoppable duo from the moment they met, with Mark using the wildest gestures to communicate and Donghyuck stumbling over his then limited English.

And yet, nothing would have ever prepared Donghyuck for this: for Mark, glassy eyed and pouty, bullying Jeno into sitting on the couch armrest and then proceeding to crawl over Hina’s legs. For Mark, warm and buzzed and now very much in Donghyuck’s lap.

Someone catcalls in the background. (Hina’s bright cotton candy tainted nails hover over her phone as she shouts, “Jaemin, nobody asked!”) Why Mark’s sitting on his lap instead of the big space between him and Hina is beyond Donghyuck’s current mental capacity.

“You know,” Mark begins, slurring his words, “when I close my eyes in class for five minutes — it’s like, when I open them, my watch tells me the dumbest thing! That only half a minute has passed.”

Mark’s arms squeeze around Donghyuck's waist. From the other side of the sofa, Jeno very visibly starts taking a Snap of the two of them, capturing Donghyuck blue screening the fuck out at the sudden skin ship.

If Donghyuck had half his wits, he’d make a wry comment, something like: _ well, at least you won’t have to face our dumbass teachers anymore. _

Or maybe something not as depressing because it’s graduation related, which is definitely not a topic Donghyuck’s ready to breach anytime soon. (Or, more preferably — not ever.)

Mark cups Donghyuck’s cheeks, and there goes all the bravado the younger mustered up in the time Mark rambled to himself. At this point Donghyuck can’t blame his warm face on the alcohol. He just hopes that his damning blush doesn't show much on Jeno’s Snap.

“Hey!” Mark tries again. “As I was saying. Like, when I wake up for school and think, oh hey, I’ll just close my eyes for five minutes.” Here, he makes obnoxiously cute snoring noises. “But then when I get up I only _ have _ five minutes left to get ready for school! What gives?”

Donghyuck swallows. All of a sudden, Mark’s leather jacket feels tight on his shoulders; he should have listened to Jaemin’s snarky but well meaning advice before they left their apartment.

(Maybe Donghyuck’s own, newer jacket would have fit better, but sue him. He’s always been too sentimental for his own good.)

“Yeah.” Donghyuck finally finds his voice, thank God. “Time is really fucking weird like that, huh?”

Mark squints at him, and for a brief moment, Donghyuck worries that he’s given himself away.

“Hey, is that mine?”

Donghyuck’s traitor heart does a little freestyle in his chest when Mark pokes at the leather jacket.

Donghyuck answers back in his most obnoxious tone, “It’s been mine for two months, Canada.” It makes Mark frown for real this time.

There's no time to overanalyze the expression, however, before the older boy jumps off his lap. From the kitchen, some old middle school club friend starts calling for Mark’s attention.

(“Ooh, take that, hyung!” Jeno hollers, shaking his iPhone haphazardly in Mark’s direction. Hina, unaffected, bids Mark a goodbye with small wave. “Hyung can’t take the heat?!”)

If Donghyuck’s being honest with himself, the burn doesn't feel as satisfying as he thought he would.

Because — because there’s nothing like a homey Chenle party to make the reality of the situation sink in. Here Donghyuck is, sitting in his tightest ripped jeans, psyching himself out every time Mark gets even a foot closer to where he’s been sulking since the party started.

Because Mark leaves for college in two days, and here is Donghyuck, brooding on the living room couch. Because he still hasn’t told Mark how he feels yet.

He’s had close to a decade of knowing Mark, of — of loving him. Donghyuck has been hoping that all this Mark Experience can help him out tonight, but for whatever reason he just can’t catch a break. It doesn’t help that a drunk Mark is an unpredictable Mark, while a tipsy Donghyuck gets way too sentimental.

Donghyuck’s starting to think that if he hasn’t made a move, after all these years, maybe he never will.

—

Hina sidles up to Donghyuck when no one’s paying attention to the couch anymore. Now that Jaemin’s pulled Jeno and Renjun up the stairs with a very suspicious glint in his eye, all the remaining party celebrants have effectively left the living room.

A muffled Suran song thuds from the next room. “Soooo,” says Hina, the purple mood lights making her look more somber than she really is. “How’s that confession working out for you?”

Donghyuck blinks at her. “I guess I’m never telling Hyunjin anything ever again.” When he stands up to leave, Hina clings weakly to his arm.

"Noooooo, don't kill Hyunjinie, she didn’t tell me anything!" She sounds so pitiful, more so than the time she broke the news of Brooklyn 99’s cancellation. “And even if she did, she’s already going through it, anyway. Apparently she got rejected _ and _ caught a fever last night, so leave her alone!”

Is that why she ditched the party? Donghyuck reluctantly stores that Hyunjin detail for a later time. (Sorry, Hyunjin.) “Then how’d you know?” He gently pulls away and reaches for a blanket from the nearest loveseat.

“It’s in your horoscope, don't you read Renjun's mass emails?” There’s an awful, horrific pause before Hina bursts out laughing at whatever expression morphed on Donghyuck’s face. “No, I can just tell, dummy. I just know you.”

The blanket flutters, settling on Hina's legs. “That’s fair,” Donghyuck mumbles, tucking the giggling girl into the fabric. “Now move over, Nakamura. You’re the only one I can trust to not squeal about my master plan.”

“Suuuure.” Hina turns back to her phone, probably readying herself to send a play by play of Donghyuck’s sad attempts to the 00line group chat. “So tell me what’s messing with your plan, then? With how well you know each other, I’m surprised that you’re stuck.”

See — that’s the thing that’s been bugging him lately. In the metaphorical folder labeled MARK LEE stored very carefully in Donghyuck’s brain, there are pretty detailed sections for just about anything under the sun, from favorite artists to names for pets they could potentially adopt together.

This metaphorical folder is very worn, thumbed through. But what use is it if there’s nothing about Mark’s ideal type, no outline for asking out that Donghyuck can use as a guideline? Donghyuck’s never had the opportunity to gather any of that particular data, and it’s kind of stressing him out right now.

“Wait,” Hina backtracks, confused by his silence. “I’m sorry for assuming so much, but you’re sad because of a Mark-thing… right?”

As if in response, Donghyuck’s phone lights up from where it’s nestled atop the blankets. He winces. Being so overwhelmed with the Mark-thing has made him temporarily forget about the-song-he-showed-Johnny-last-week-thing.

johnny hyung ♡  
hey, finally got the Big Guys to listen to your track!!!!

Hina, bless her heart, does a little dramatic gasp when she reads the notification. It makes Donghyuck feel a little bad, noting how his fingers steadily type a, _ no way???? i'm screaming what did they say you can't just leave me hanging like that TT _

Why he’s not as stoked about this only proves how out of it he must be. After all, singing and writing and singing what he's written has always been the dream.

It’s been his dream since before Mark, too.

“Hyuck!” Hina bumps her shoulder into his with a little too much force. Though, the menacing factor is greatly diminished since she still fixes the other side of the blanket when it slips off Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck feels both thankful and guilty when Hina simply gives him a knowing smile. It’s nice to know that, even when Donghyuck’s still lowkey blue screening the fuck out over Mark right now, there’s still someone on his side.

“So, this party’s playlist sucks.” She’s already digging for a familiar white tangle, hidden somewhere in her backpack. “Do you wanna listen to something else?”

Knowing Hina, Donghyuck doesn't question why she brought earphones to a party. There aren't a lot of places the hermit hangs out in; she probably commuted straight from the dance studio he and a couple of their other friends also go to.

These trusty earphones, which Hina unceremoniously hands over to Donghyuck right now, have got the both of them through many awkward situations. (Some of the most notable instances include those moments on the train after practice. Brought together by their mutual distaste for Nomin's gross commute PDA, they just huddle together at the side, shuffle through one of Hina’s carefully curated playlists, and pretend they don't know a Lee Jeno or a Na Jaemin.)

Donghyuck plugs the wires to Hina’s phone and selects the last song she played, some Japanese track that feels familiar despite being sure he’s never heard it before. He gives Hina the other earbud as she snoops through his messages.

In her best (which is to say, very poor) impression of Johnny, Hina reads the new texts aloud: “Bro, they wanna talk to me I’LL UPDATE YOU TOMORROW!”

She clears her throat when Eric-from-theatre gives them a weird look from where he's sitting atop a speaker. “Oh, and love you Hyuckie, good luck to all of us. Have a great night and tell Mark I said hi.”

When Donghyuck merely hums in response, Hina pinches his cheek. “Ow! Oh my god, let go —”

“Isn’t this great news? What did Mark even do to make you so weird!” she hisses, pressing in even closer. Their noses bump annoyingly. He kind of wants to take back the benevolent things he was thinking about her just a few moments ago, but this frustration with him must come from somewhere, right?

If even Hina’s patience has worn thin, he must really be out of it.

He shoves her as much as their blanket burrito can hold. It’s a miracle the earphones don't fall off. “Alright, listen, because I’m only going to honestly admit all my failures once.”

He leans in to whisper in her free ear when he realizes people have already started entering the living room again. “I've kind of been avoiding him? I don’t even get why! And whenever he somehow manages to start up a conversation with me I end up bullying him? And I think he’s drunk enough to actually get sad about it?”

Hina whistles. “Wow. I can’t believe even your autopilot tsundere pigtail pulling flopped that much.”

“Shut up, oh my god. This isn’t one of Yuta hyung’s dumb shoujo anime —”

“ — it’s not, because his unrealistic anime sucks —”

“ — Oiiiiii!” A shadow looms before the two of them. “Heyyyy, Donghyuck.”

Mark sways on his feet and he reaches out for the couch to balance himself. Somehow, his arms end up caging Donghyuck in place, his clumsy hands falling on the expanse of couch that's on either side of Donghyuck’s face.

(Mark has really nice elbows. And those veins — )

“I said, that's our thing!” Mark's voice gets louder.

How is Donghyuck still so attracted to him, when Mark's making the weirdest expression, his body leaning in at such an awkward angle just to keep eye contact? Is he not somehow twice as lame, especially when he's apparently drunk out of his mind? _ What the fuck, how is he still cute? _

Donghyuck thinks Hina starts giggling her awkward giggle, but he can't hear anything over the earbud blasting in his ear, the EDM pulsing from the neighboring room, and, from in front of him —

“That's our thing.” The hand that separated Hina and Donghyuck slides down and brushes against the white wires tangled between them.

“Huh?” Donghyuck forgets to blink. He's glad Jeno isn't here. “We can’t own music, hyung.”

(_ Oh my god _ , Hina whispers, pinching Donghyuck’s waist from under the blanket. She covers her lips with the fabric, _ Forget the pigtail pulling just flirt like a normal person! _)

“Fine!” Mark decides for the both of them, says, “I'm going to listen to our —” here, he glares at Donghyuck “ — songs with someone else then.”

Like one of those airheaded protagonists from Yuta’s shoujo anime, Donghyuck lets out a sigh of relief when Mark pulls away and straightens to full height.

“Hey, Jae!” Mark makes a show of turning away, walking in the direction of the kitchen. “Don’t you like Dean?”

_ Dean _?

“Wowww.” Hina is merciless once the coast is clear. “He really moves on quickly, huh?”

Donghyuck whines. His mind still stuck on shadows and veins and _ Dean _ . “What the fuck… _ I'm _ the one who introduced him to Dean…”

"That’s!” A surprise pinch. “Why,” a soft punch. With a squish, “you!”

“Should…” Hina trails off as she attacks his side with tickles, before flicking his forehead with a, “Confess!”

“... now,” finishes Donghyuck miserably, gingerly rubbing his head. He pouts. “I know, but — it’s weird, I’m never like this. He’s the one that’s usually tongue tied, not me. You saw what just happened!”

“You know, you guys are still best friends! You get each other.” Hina scrunches up her nose. “It’s kinda creepy, but it’s like you share the same brain cell. So just try and just initiate, okay? Try something simple. He’ll understand and meet you halfway.”

Huh. “That’s… actually really good advice.”

The metaphorical folder in Donghyuck’s brain opens to memories of Mark’s silly hand signals, all the revised versions of their handshake — Google Translate could never. His mind travels way back when, to the time they communicated with exaggerated expressions and filled the still air with laughter.

And... oh. Long ago, to the time they first bonded over their shared first love: music.

“Okay, gooooo.” Hina nudges him. “He's looking at us again.”

Donghyuck looks up, catches a familiar gaze. Tries a soft smile Mark’s way, a quiet start.

Mark sends his dumb finger guns back, says, “Apology accepted!” From beside Mark, Jaehyun laughs himself silly, clutching at the door frame for support.

Donghyuck sighs. “Uh, maybe not like that?” Hina hiccups, petting him like she would Jeno's cats. “To me, that’s a little too, uh, bromo. No homo. You know?”

“No, I don't.” While Mark’s still looking, Donghyuck tugs the earbud out of his ear.

“Just think again, about what Mark would understand,” Hina amends, not noticing the silent conversation at all. Mark glances pointedly at Hina before resting his gaze back on Donghyuck. “And… what does Mark like about you? Use that to your advantage, and all that.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He thinks Mark might have finally figured it out when Hina whines and clings to Donghyuck even harder.

Mark’s expression darkens — _ For why? _ Why, when Donghyuck just conveyed to him that Hina is just a friend? (Which he should know by now, actually? Mark Lee?)

When Mark turns to talk to Jaehyun, his voice ringing loud and clear, Donghyuck shoves at Hina and tells her that her advice backfired already.

“What are you gonna do then, genius?” Hina must have given up on him for real because she turns back to her phone.

Donghyuck sighs again. He really doesn’t need any more misunderstandings now. (That's a little too makjang, even for him.)

So he starts to explain what just happened, what has been happening between him and Mark for almost a decade. He’s been so painfully obvious since forever, so what else is there for him to do? Neither dictionary nor Duolingo has done anything to help Donghyuck translate his feelings in a way Mark can understand.

Hina presses her arm to his again when he says, in a softer voice, “I'll keep thinking.”

(The truth is he doesn’t, really, but Hina doesn't need to explicitly know that.)

Instead, they talk to Hyunjin for a while, struggling to teach her how to make soup over text. Donghyuck continues to brood while Hina just lets him, waiting it out.

Eventually Mark will seek Donghyuck out himself, the way he always does, the way he always comes around. The way Mark always, for whatever reason, gives Donghyuck another opportunity to try again.

—

“You and I... we are alreadyyy…”

“We already... ?”

“We’re just not _ official _... we didn’t maaake... it official…”

Another opportunity comes in the form of an impromptu living room screening of the blockbuster hit _ 13 Going On 30 _. Hina and Donghyuck barely even need to move from their well worn spot on the couch, since Mark squeezes into the space between them without any prompting at all.

In midst of their conversation — which Donghyuck definitely counts as some kind of progress, thank you very much — Jeno suddenly shoves his phone at their faces, leaning in from the next couch over. Doyoung’s voice comes through all tinny over the speakers. _ “Your marriage? You didn’t officialize your marriage? Donghyuck, why didn't you tell me Mark finally confessed?” _

Why their friend group’s resident father-son duo is facetiming (and how Jeno managed to eavesdrop from that far away, _ he's a cat confirmed _) is, yet again, beyond Donghyuck’s mental capabilities. Then again, maybe this is the catalyst he's been hoping for all night.

But Mark says, “noooooooo,” and maybe his heart shatters into a million tiny shards but hey, it's no big deal. “Noooooo,” Mark repeats louder. (More unnecessary splintering from Donghyuck's general chest area.) “I was talking about how the friend thing with Jungwoo is waaay different than what I have with Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck peers behind Mark’s shoulder for backup, but Hina’s too preoccupied with her phone to notice his floundering.

If the conversation continues it’s just going to get into even more painful territory. The eventual brozone won’t do anything for him or the bit of hope he’s still somehow holding onto.

Freestyling it is. “Jeno, you're going to fall.”

Someone yells at them to stop messing around, _ we’re watching a movie _, but Donghyuck feels zero regret when he successfully shoves Jeno completely off the couch.

“Hey!” Mark’s doing his pouty puppy thing when Donghyuck settles back into their couch. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah?” It’s like the tiny chest shards assemble backwards again in slo mo, reminiscent of those oddly satisfying compilations he and Jisung like sending each other. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“If you’re sure?” A soft pause. There’s nothing to compare Mark’s delicate gaze to in the metaphorical folder. _ Don’t read into it. _ “How about you Jeno? Are you good?”

Though it’s muffled by the blanket, Donghyuck still hears Hina snort. She’s very obviously not preoccupied with her phone at all, and it takes way too much of Donghyuck’s energy to not crawl over Mark and give her a good old fashioned forehead flick.

And with that, the window of opportunity shuts close — or so Donghyuck thinks. Because then on the screen Matt Ruffalo goes on about it _ getting late and that he should start heading home _ , which makes the on screen Jennifer Garner feel like, _ you know what I wish I had right now? _

And then Mark suddenly bumps his shoulders against Donghyuck’s. Hina’s done the same thing so many times tonight, but Donghyuck only gets the tingly feelings when Mark does it. He can’t help but wonder if it’s the same for Mark too.

Mark nudges him again, waves his fingers in front of his face. “You really are into this movie, huh.”

Of course he is. “If you've got something to say, say it quick.” This is actually a scene he likes quite a lot, especially after watching this movie over and over again. (He’s honestly pretty stoked this movie was chosen in the first place. Was Jaemin the one who picked it, the chick flick serving as an indirect apology for his mean comment about Donghyuck's outfit this morning?) “I don’t want to miss this part.”

Mark scoffs, surprising Donghyuck slightly. “This part? I’ve seen this movie with you so many times that I’ve memorized it.”

It only serves to make Donghyuck feel a little more bad. The part of him that still felt he had a chance always held onto the hope that Mark secretly enjoyed the stuff they watched together. “Shut up, please —”

(_ Please _, because if Donghyuck’s gonna get his heart broken tonight, at least he can vicariously experience the brief rush of happiness he always gets from movies like these. The magical feeling that only comes from this kind of predictable narrative.

There’s a sense of security that comes from already knowing what’s about to go down. Here comes the knowing gasp before the moment, the familiar rush —) 

“You wanna know a secret?” Mark’s breath tickles his ear. “You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever known.”

When Donghyuck turns to Mark, his expression must be so incredulous that Mark can't help but giggle. It’s so unexpected that Donghyuck blue screens for the nth time that night; he looks away again.

“What?” Mark asks. “You thought I was joking?”

“You remember this?”

“How could I not? I’m pretty sure you watch this and _ Notting Hill _ every other month... or something like that.”

Mark sounds so soft and sincere and sweet that Donghyuck can’t help himself. He tears his eyes away from the screen to find Mark already looking at him. When their gazes meet, Mark’s lips stretch into the goofiest grin. Before Donghyuck can look away once more, Mark mouths, _ Dinner, Friday night, at 8 o’clock? At 24th street diner? _

A few seconds later, Hina reminds Donghyuck of her presence with a violent tug to the blanket covering all three of them. As Donghyuck lightly gets pulled to the ground, he quietly gives his thanks, grateful for Hina’s quick matchmaker thinking. All he has to do now is not mess up.

“Hyung?” Donghyuck doesn't bother moving from his place atop Mark. Conveniently enough, he doesn't think anyone can spy on them from where they’re sprawled on the floor, as if the mismatching coffee tables were predestined to tower over them and provide cover.

“Hey,” Mark starts. Donghyuck thinks he’s about to start quoting at him again, lip sync something about him having arm hair, but Mark says nothing else.

Is this the moment?

The purple mood light casts weird shadows on Mark’s arms. His eyelashes flutter. If Donghyuck isn’t just imagining it, he even swallows, imperceptibly tightens his fingers from where they’re gripping Donghyuck’s jacket.

Donghyuck doesn’t know for sure if this is the moment, but he does know that this is on screen Jennifer and on screen Matt’s moment. He doesn’t need to look at the screen to feel that expectant fluttering, the rush.

To realize these emotions into words... Donghyuck doesn’t know why he keeps on trying to complicate it. Why he keeps thinking Mark should just read it off his mind instead. It’s so terribly out of character for him. He could just — say it.

“You're making me miss the movie.”

Mark blinks, unimpressed. “You're the one pinning me down,” he whispers back. “You can just... lift your head up or something.”

“Right... you’re right.” Donghyuck remembers himself.

It’s fine. He can try again another time, when they aren’t surrounded by so many of their friends who can be witness to Donghyuck’s definite rejection.

By then, he definitely wouldn’t even consider stealing the words out of his basic romcom fantasies, from stuff of fiction. Donghyuck would orchestrate the sweetest moment with their own personal form of perfect.

It would be so meticulous that even Mark would be impressed, and Donghyuck would feel such great closure that he’d even get over his dumb decade old crush.

When Donghyuck sits up and offers his hand, Mark still smiles at him. It eases Donghyuck — an unchanging comfort.

—

The truth is that, maybe, there really are things that have changed in the years Mark and Donghyuck have known each other. Donghyuck may be a procrastinator and an idiot at times, but he’s not blind.

It's just been easier to deny, to push down. But Mark keeps on surpassing his expectations, everyday, all the time, accomplishing all these things Mark used to only dream of doing.

Mark is no longer the silly boy who always wore his summer camp t shirts inside out, the clumsy child who forgot his dictionaries in the multitude of club rooms he was associated to.

Donghyuck blinked and all of a sudden, it’s Mark’s senior year. Senior Mark maintains top grades, holds the student council president seat, breathes rap and hip hop.

Of course, he still loves music, just like Donghyuck. But now he knows what to do with his passions and knows his strengths and has a plan for himself after he graduates, leaving everything behind to go to his dream college abroad.

He’s Mark Lee, absolutely fully capable. If Donghyuck found it hard not to fall in love with the Mark who smiled shyly behind his bulky kid glasses, it’s pretty much inevitable now that Mark’s growing and growing into an even better man with no signs of stopping.

Donghyuck braces himself when he hears the glass doors slide open, when Mark glides back into the living room and finds him on his spot on the couch. There’s no Hina to help him out this time, since she left for the bathroom just a minute ago.

“Enjoying yourself?” asks Mark, hopeful and affectionate, as Donghyuck scrutinizes the space he puts between them, when Mark sits closer than he usually does.

It’s just strange, alright? Mark doesn’t look as drunk as he did earlier, too.

Donghyuck never bothered to learn how to lie to Mark, so instead, he says, “You’re here with me, so why wouldn’t I be?”

It must be the right answer, because Mark smiles. His hand lingers on the nape of Donghyuck’s neck, slender fingers tracing a soft line down til they splay on a tense shoulder.

“It looks good on you,” Donghyuck blurts out. Because deep down he’s still the reckless boy who runs straight into trouble, even when he gets scolded, even when he knows he’s bound to get hurt.

Mark just tilts his head cutely. When did he learn how to be so _ coy _? “What does?”

“Confidence?” People start calling for Mark then, something about blowing out candles with Jaemin, but Donghyuck needs to say this now, or he never will. “I don't know. Ever since you’ve graduated, I kind of realized how much you’ve grown.”

“How much we —” Mark gestures between them “ — have grown, you mean. Right?”

The shouting from the kitchen gets even louder but Mark is still looking at him, sitting with him. Donghyuck glances down at his own lap, staring holes into his already very ripped jeans.

“I guess.” Donghyuck thinks of all those people in the kitchen he’s never even heard of til Mark introduced them to him tonight. He takes a breath, says, “They’re calling you! Don’t be a stranger, Mark hyung.”

Mark shrugs. “I’ll be back. Let’s talk more later, okay?”

Time is really fucking weird like that, huh? Donghyuck blinks, and everything changes.

Everything except — well.

—

When Mark leaves the room, Donghyuck makes an escape for the backyard. He sneaks past the line for the bathroom even though Hina probably spots him immediately. (Bless her heart, Donghyuck thinks for the nth time that night. It’s amazing how she still believes in him after all these years.)

Some people wave at him as he passes, but once he makes it outside, he notes that the majority of his friends are huddled at the far end of the grass. Their backs face him as they watch what sounds like a shaky recording of the rap battle that took place here a while ago. 

His phone blares a white 11:11pm at him, warns him of the rain that is predicted to pour on intermittently throughout the weekend. He remembers Hina saying something about Hyunjin, something that explained why she called in sick.

Donghyuck speed dials the one other person who might be able to relate to him at this hour. Hyunjin picks up immediately.

_ “If you're calling to tell me how I'm _ love _ sick, please hang up now.” _ A miserable cough. _ “Also, it would be really rich coming from you, so think carefully before proceeding, yeah?” _

Donghyuck’s laugh sounds so alien to his own ears, strangely bitter and aborted. “Nah, I just wanted to mope around with you,” he says, finding a quiet spot by one of the living room windows, “If you tell me why you’re sick, I’ll tell you what’s up with me.”

The two of them can't see each other but Hyunjin’s responding eyeroll is so very palpable. _ “I mean, sure, but I know Hina already told you why I’m hiding out at Sunwoo’s. I played in the rain and got the distraction I wanted: a life threatening disease. You know the rest!” _

Fine, fine. Donghyuck makes himself at home as he leans against the concrete of Chenle’s house, doing his best to blend into the shadows. “The plan is cancelled. I don’t think I’m going to do it after all.”

The best thing about Hyunjin is that, despite all her cutting remarks, she’s still one of the most perceptive and careful people he's ever met. Hina and Jaemin might be the best advice givers in their friend group, but Hyunjin has always been the girl people turned to when you just wanted to emote after a hard day. _ “What changed your mind?” _

“Nothing did.” Donghyuck is, after all, a consistent kid. “I just realized — I’m already happy like this, you know? Just being around him, in his life. I don’t really get why I thought of even telling him about my dumb crush in the first place. We've already developed this comfortable relationship, and if we try anything new — not like Mark even wants to — it might just confuse the both of us.”

He takes Hyunjin’s silence as a sign to keep going. “Also… I think it would be so unfair if I started crying now? This party is a happy thing, that’s supposed to celebrate him going to bigger and better things… and of course to hype up the Leo birthdays… and Taeil’s new job… but you get what I mean, right?”

“... Huh? Wait, pause. What the fuck?” A cough — less severe sounding, thankfully. “You never cry?”

Donghyuck’s trying to formulate a typical cheeky response when Hina sticks her head out of the window to his left. “There you are!” Her bright nails press half moons on his forearm, and Donghyuck apologetically remembers why Hina always hangs back at the couch. “I was looking for you. Is that Hyunjin?”

_ “Is that Hina? HINA HIIIII.” _ Donghyuck cringes.

“It is,” he says, and he makes a decision. He tell Hina, “You know what? Do you wanna go over to Sunwoo's and binge watch some Shinkai films?”

_ “LET’S DO IT!!! SUNWOO WE’RE HAVING A FULL ON PITY PARTY!!” _ (In the background of the call: _ “Wait, Donghyuck’s coming over? Aw, yeah, we haven’t ranted about our oblivious hyungs in a while!” _)

Hina lifts a finger to the corner of Donghyuck’s eye — Donghyuck only realizes now that the dampness that gathered there isn’t actually sweat. “Why does it look like you’ve started that marathon already?” When she smiles at him, he feels some sort of unspoken solidarity.

“We’re gonna go now,” Donghyuck says into his phone before quickly hanging up.

He dusts himself as he kicks off the wall. “Ready to stuff yourself with ice cream and cry your eyes out?”

Hina giggles even more. She outstretches a hand, as if she has the strength to pull him in through the window. “Thought you’d never ask.”

« « «

Strangely enough, Donghyuck doesn’t dream for the second night in a row. Renjun would probably have an astrological explanation for this, but he’s probably sleeping over at Yukhei’s dorm and Donghyuck has no plans on interrupting whatever’s probably going down over there.

In fact, Donghyuck didn’t make any plans, to, well — wake up in his own room.

His bed groans when he jerks up to a sitting position. The MJ poster hung up on the back of his door greets him a silent good morning as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes.

There’s his book shelf filled with the albums Taeil always buys him for his birthday, for Christmas, for every real and made up holiday. And here are the polaroids of when he and the kids — read: Jisung and Chenle — skipped school and played at the nearest beach.

This is very much his room. His room that he definitely did not sleep in. What the fuck is he doing in his own room?

“Hina? Hyunjin?”

The only thing that responds to Donghyuck is a _ ping _, a notification from his phone. His fingers start shaking when it blares the date at him.

Donghyuck whispers, “It’s yesterday.”

What the fuck.

“Hyuck!” Jeno’s sudden shout is, aside from being extremely harmless despite the threat, eerily familiar. “Jaemin made breakfast, come out soon or we — alright, alright — _ I _ will eat it all!”

It feels like he’s watching himself, like he’s stuck in one of those movies he obsesses over (and over and over.) He yells back the same thing he said yesterday. “Don't you dare!”

Donghyuck’s about to decide whether or not he should appropriately freak the heck out when his phone buzzes again.

Huh. He didn’t get any other messages this time yesterday, though?

He opens his phone again to see more notifications than he expected. There are messages waiting for him in the 2000 line group chat — which is the actual most ambitious cross over in cinematic history, thank you very much — and some surprising missed calls.

**the bread boys**

5:55 AM

**gowon 🦋**  
hey renjun and i can't make it to the party we have to fix the exhibit cos the rain fcked up our set up :(  
actually we can try to make it but :( we’ll be hella late

**gowon 🦋** attached 2 images.

aaaaaaaaaaa sad reacs only (😢26)

Donghyuck holds his thumb down to place a sad reaction of his own before checking out his voicemail.

**Contacts**

missed calls (**2** ) from **renjun who lights up the world**

Huh. Renjun never calls, so it must be urgent. It’s even stranger that he didn’t leave any messages when Donghyuck didn’t pick up.

But when Donghyuck tries ringing him back, he’s sent to voicemail.

Alright then? Shaking his head, Donghyuck pushes off the quilt Hina made him for Christmas and decides that if the universe has decided to somehow bring him back to yesterday’s morning, then maybe it’s some kind of sign.

Donghyuck would, again, ask Renjun if he’s got any out of this world explanation for this, but since he’s probably busy with fixing their school’s art exhibit, Donghyuck’s just going to roll with it. Simple is best, and all that. (That’s what the expression means, right?)

This is his chance to just… not complicate it. He’ll take note of all those things he did yesterday that Mark seemed to hate, and maybe if he makes Mark smiles enough, he’ll even come up with the courage to actually confess this time.

At the very least, in the light of the honest morning sun, Donghyuck can quietly admit to himself this: that a big part of what held him back has always been his fear of the unknowable. His strength and confidence has always come from awareness, whether it be of himself or other people.

When he finally swings by the dining table, Jaemin still raises a brow at his outfit, but it’s probably for a different reason than yesterday’s. Today, Donghyuck's wearing his most well worn converse, trading Mark's leather jacket for a soft pastel sweater — which was, by the way, also nabbed from Mark some months ago.

Donghyuck knows Jaemin only means well when he asks if he’s sure about the outfit. After all, they, too, also go way back. Living together in the same dorm for years, all for the sake of going to a nice school in Seoul, has brought them to a inconceivable level of closeness.

Jaemin’s always been a little bit a tsundere — kind of like Donghyuck himself, actually.

So Donghyuck just winks, happily eats his food.

Later on, when they’re about to leave for Chenle’s, Jaemin bugs Donghyuck about his outfit again. That didn’t happen for a second time yesterday, did it? Donghyuck feels a bit jittery now that he’s really about to test destiny. Or something.

“You guys ready?” Jeno asks good-naturedly as he ties Jaemin’s shoes for him.

Donghyuck is determined to make this the last line of dialogue he’ll ever parrot back, the final echo of yesterday’s disaster. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

—

On the ride to Chenle's house, Donghyuck comes up with three hypotheses:

  1. This reset is occurring because the universe needs him to tell Mark how he really feels. (Donghyuck will further indulge the thought of them possibly being soulmates _after_ the mushy confession part.)
  2. He has to do something different by tonight in order to properly confess, break the loop, and — maybe — even get the guy.
  3. In order to get the guy, he needs to do the opposite of what he's always done and go completely against his instincts.

How he comes to these conclusions doesn't really matter. (He's deduced them after doing a quick scan of the Wikipedia summary of the movie Groundhog Day, and indulging in a quick KaTalk conversation with Yuta about his time travel anime.)

What does actually matter is that all these assumptions? Not to be such a Jeno, but they’re all pretty valid.

While Donghyuck waits for Mark, Jaemin and Taeil to finish blowing out all the candles on the ridiculous jumbo cake Doyoung whipped up, he considers the events that led up to this point — all the brand spanking new data to be filed under that metaphorical Mark Lee folder.

Before, Donghyuck had ignored Mark as much as he could, rarely ever leaving his spot on the living room couch. When they did talk, it only led to pigtail pulling and Mark getting distracted by his other friends. The leather jacket made him weird, Hina made him weirder, and the cursed movie was the weirdest.

This led Donghyuck to paying attention to Mark way more than usual, clinging to him even when he talked to his friends, always finding any opening to compliment the older boy. Surprisingly enough, Mark had humored him the whole night.

Mark had pulled him close, arm warm on his waist. Even if Donghyuck wanted to go, and he most surely never considered it at any point, it would have been impossible to leave Mark’s side with how he was acting.

Even now, when Mark’s getting the last of the candles, he’s still glancing over at Donghyuck. He smiles a little when he notices Donghyuck looking back at him. It makes Donghyuck roll his eyes, endeared.

(Johnny’s messages buzz excitedly in his pocket, but he already knows what they say, anyway.)

“Hey,” Mark says, suddenly at his side. His hand grazes the yellow sleeve of the shared sweater. “Isn’t this a Dean song?”

With that, Donghyuck gets the worst case of Mark Tunnel Vision he’s ever had his whole life. All the people left in the room fade away, and his ears pick up the faint song playing from someone’s bluetooth speakers. Mark keeps looking and looking at him.

Just to be contrary, Donghyuck asks, “Is it?” He forgets he’s supposed to calm down on the pigtail pulling front, but Mark takes in stride.

“Yeah it is, that’s him singing!” The tunnel vision makes it look like Mark’s haloed by the light behind them, casting the softest shadows. Donghyuck might just be imagining it, but Mark swallows, tugs slightly at Donghyuck’s sweater.

Much to Donghyuck’s surprise, Mark starts singing along.

“I’m getting dizzy, help me.” Mark’s touch trails down his forearm, brushing his palm before shyly interlocking their fingers. “It’s getting darker outside, don’t you want my love?”

Donghyuck tries not to think that this is one of his favorite Dean songs. Mark can’t know this particular fact, because he’s never said it aloud, ever. This is all just a really fortunate coincidence, nothing worth blue screening about.

Mark keeps going, keeps looking and looking at him. “Only the sound of the clock ticking gets louder.”

As much as Donghyuck wants to mentally store this moment in that metaphorical Mark folder... if Mark leans in any closer, to sing in that low, sweet voice like they’re the only people in this kitchen, in this house, in this whole fucking world, then Donghyuck’s going to — to — to, well!

“Wellokayfine,” Donghyuck manages to get out, tugging his hand out of Mark’s grip. He ignores the quiet sound that Mark makes in protest, steps back to create a more comfortable space between them. “It is a Dean song, but it’s by Dean _ and _ Baek Yerin. There’s a difference!”

“Oh yeah?” Has Mark ever looked and looked at him like this before? He can’t remember such an expression from last night, or from any point before this, but he still feels such a strange sense of déjà vu.

“Oh yeah?” Mark repeats, louder and surer this time. A smile tugs at his lips. “If you're such an expert, sing with me.”  
  
And if Mark dorkily tries to pulls him closer his dumb finger guns, who is Donghyuck to resist? No one needs to know how easily he gives in, how he lets himself get tugged back with every tiny movement Mark makes.

(Vaguely, he feels like Jeno’s started taking a snap of him blue screening the fuck out again.)

When Donghyuck doesn’t say anything back right away, Mark continues the song. “Stop right there, come to me.” How strangely fitting. “That’s enough, now come to me, oh baby, come to me…”

He reaches out for Donghyuck’s hand again when they’re close enough, his palm outstretched like a question. “Come across this night and come to me.”

With a shaky breath, Donghyuck gives his answer.

“Oh, baby…” Here, he grasps Mark’s hand. “Like the moon, my heart is tilting.”

It’s almost annoying how Yerin’s part fits him a little too much. “I ran out of things to say. Silence fills up the space all night.” Mark giggles, then, probably noticing how appropriate the lyrics are himself.

“I waited for this day, but when I’m in front of you…” Donghyuck swallows. He looks down to their joined hands. “Why do I feel so small? Oh why…”

Mark’s thumb traces a warm line on the side of his hand and oh, is this a sign? Is this what the universe is trying to tell him? Is this the moment all the powers that be are conspiring to make happen?

The knowledge of yesterday’s events and the new additions to his metaphorical folder aren’t exactly enough to come up with the proper script for a cute confession, but the possibility of being thrown back in time to loop through this moment again should he fail lends Donghyuck strength.

So, in the middle of the kitchen, he just — says it.

“Sometimes I really want to kiss your stupid face and hold your hand and have it mean something other than me being your clingy dongsaeng.” It’s not exactly the most put together confession. It doesn’t quite cover the depth of his feelings, and it’s a little rushed, but, well. None of it is a lie.

When Donghyuck glances up, it’s to Mark smiling. He must have been waiting for him to look at him again, because he blurts out, “That makes me so happy, because — me too.”

Donghyuck blinks. Mark just keeps on surprising him in all the best ways; it’s what makes Donghyuck fall even more in love with him.

But Mark doesn’t stop there. “You know, you make me feel like I have all the time in the world. It’s like, I know that when I'm with you, it’s okay to fumble and make mistakes. Like I have another chance?”

Donghyuck’s never related to Mark more than this moment, but he doesn’t comment, letting Mark ramble on as the warmth that comes from his words kindles the hope in Donghyuck's heart. “Because even if I fail, you'll still open your arms and cling annoyingly. Then you'll tell me it’s okay and that I can try again.”

The way Mark’s voice cracks a little is, for a lack of a better term, new. Donghyuck considers that maybe he hasn’t been watching Mark as closely as Donghyuck likes to think he has, after all.

Mark doesn’t say anything else, and Donghyuck also realizes that he’s meant to say something back. “Does this mean I’m allowed to tell you that over and over again, then? That you want me to?” _ That you want me? _

“You know…” Mark laughs breathlessly. He has what Donghyuck can only classify as a look of astonishment. “I don’t even know why I still wished for this when in reality, I already had it. I guess I just had to ask... you…” He snorts. “Did I just waste my wish?”

Donghyuck doesn’t really get it, but if Mark humored him earlier, he might as well return the favor. He gasps. “Noooo, we need that luck.”

He tilts his head, copying the way Mark did it yesterday. “Who knows? Maybe you'll find a cooler foreigner boyfriend after you leave me here with everyone else.” It’s just a throwaway joke, a sentiment that Donghyuck doesn’t even feel at all, but Mark laughs so, so awkwardly.

Can Mark tell, then? That Donghyuck hasn’t quite said all that he’s wanted to say.

Mark shakes his head. “Well, then I'm not the one that needs the wish then?” He gives Donghyuck one of his quieter smiles, the ones he gives whenever Donghyuck got too stressed before a test, a performance. Mark leans in all of a sudden and Donghyuck doesn’t even have time to close his eyes.

Leaving a soft, barely there kiss on Donghyuck’s nose, Mark says, “There! Transferred my wish to you, instead.”

Donghyuck’s too flustered to do anything but laugh. It’s hard for him to do anything else as the night continues, following Mark around as they take turns telling all their silly friends that they’ve finally got it together.

« « «

Donghyuck opens his phone again, expectant. There are messages waiting for him in the 2000 line group chat — which is the actual most ambitious cross over in cinematic history, thank you very much — and even more missed calls.

**the bread boys**

5:55 AM

**gowon 🦋**

hey renjun and i can't make it to the party we have to fix the exhibit cos the rain fcked up our set up :(

actually we can try to make it but :( we’ll be hella late

**gowon 🦋** attached 2 images.

aaaaaaaaaaa sad reacs only (😢26)

Donghyuck holds his thumb down to place a sad reaction of his own, just for good luck. He doesn’t want to start his day on a depressing note, though, so he just ignores his voicemail.

**Contacts**

missed calls (**26** ) from **renjun who lights up the world**

« « «

This particular August evening has been looping for quite some time now. It almost drives Donghyuck crazy, how the same conversations, same revelations happen over and over again. They don’t always happen the same way, of course, but the inevitability of all these things, of the loop that waits for Donghyuck at the end of the day...

Though many August evenings have come and gone, what confuses Donghyuck the most is still what Mark said the second time, back when the loops just started. At first it just seemed like a typical Markism, a small comment that fit right in with what Donghyuck’s come to expect, based from that mental Mark folder.

But the more Donghyuck thinks about it, the more suspicious it seems. And this only just makes things worse, because Donghyuck doesn’t know what to do with this hunch at all.

He’s almost given up completely, really. There are times that he even allows himself to even consider living this kind of life, never growing old. Reliving the same conflicts and triumphs every day for the rest of forever.

It’s quite a thought: to linger in Mark’s orbit for a moment longer.

This is what Donghyuck considers, half serious, as he hides out in the living room watching that Jennifer Garner movie again.

Lately, tiny constancies have been popping up at a more consistent manner. As of the last few loops, Hyunjin comes to the party despite being sick, and Hina always leaves to take care of her whenever Donghyuck abandoned the couch to cling to Mark.

Now alone and glued to the couch, Donghyuck finds himself not looking up even once from his phone. He goes through enough rounds of the Friend Quiz mini game with Chaewon before she has to stop stalling and fix their school’s exhibit. Before she logs off Messenger, she sends Donghyuck a short but most definitely purposeful: ‘life isn’t a movie, silly! you gotta make your own story. be brave, haechan!’

Donghyuck closes his phone, closes his eyes.

The thing is, that metaphorical Mark folder isn’t the only thing that’s been expanding as the loop continues on. Donghyuck has also been learning a lot about himself, these repeating days.

There are a lot of little details, of course, like what colors and styles look better on him after lots of trial and error in the fashion department. (Johnny would be proud, if Donghyuck hasn’t been lowkey ghosting his texts.)

But that’s not the important thing. It’s this: Donghyuck is more than happy to confess in perpetua, but there’s also a really big part of him that hates being stuck in time.

He wants to keep showering Mark with love, the way he’s never allowed himself to do before, but he knows that he has to move on at some point. He needs to accept that Mark needs to go. It’s not fair to trap him in this time just because it makes Donghyuck feel good. Just because it’s the only thing Donghyuck knows, what he’s become used to.

Maybe that way he can also move forward and pursue his own dreams.

Donghyuck looks outside the window, to a laughing Mark. The older boy is always hanging around in the yard during this time of the evening. As expected, he’s in some rowdy cypher circle. Laughing, lit by the shy shine of the moon peeking through the clouds. _ Like the moon, my heart is tilting. _

And without any further fanfare, Donghyuck decides. He thinks of Mark and his patience and how he’s always indulging the wackiest ideas even without the whole time loop mechanism in place.

Tonight might just be Donghyuck’s last loop, after all.

« « «

Growing up means there are experiences you’re just going to have to let go of. And that’s fine.

The thrill of a first love, Donghyuck thinks, is the kind of thing that needs to be left in the past. Kept only as a fond memory.

So Donghyuck forgoes the leather jacket but keeps the ripped jeans. He wears his softest sweater.

He goes to the party as he glances as Gowon’s text and Renjun’s missed calls like they’re blessings, good luck charms. Donghyuck, for the first time in a while, actually enjoys himself at the party: he doesn’t mope about Mark, but he also doesn’t annoyingly stick to his side, either.

It’s not that Donghyuck is... giving up on having something more with Mark. In truth, the time loop has only further confirmed what Donghyuck’s has been secretly suspecting, if only in the quiet depths of his heart. But, well. To borrow Renjun’s words loosely... #HAECHAN: this ain’t about him.

Before anything too major happens, Donghyuck remembers to stop by the living room couch. He thanks Hina for always coming when he needs it most, even though parties really aren’t her scene.

She merely gives him a soft smile. Donghyuck feels all warm when he realizes it reaches her eyes.

And when the movie finally plays, Donghyuck doesn’t have the patience to wait for the iconic Mark/Jennifer scene. He quickly drags Mark out for fresh air.

Outside, they can still hear the strains of that one Dean song. Donghyuck asks, teasingly, “Spare some time for me?”

“Of course, anything for my best friend.” Mark says it like they have all the time in the world, and Donghyuck remembers what he said, many loops ago. _ I’m not the one who needs the wish, then. _

“I’m not saying this because I want to force you to stay,” Donghyuck says, finally. “I just... you’re always telling me that I shouldn’t be afraid to just, try things.” As thankful as Donghyuck is that Mark understands his habits, his slight tendency to indulge himself in the things that he is already familiar with, he wants to be brave.

He knows Mark will be there, running along to keep pace, by his side.

“Donghyuck,” Mark interrupts. There he goes, already keeping stride. “you’re kind of really freaking me out right now. I promise, whatever it is, I won’t get mad... just tell me what you mean already!”

So Donghyuck forgoes the pretense but keeps the bravado. He wears his secret smile, the kind of grin he hopes Mark would secretly treasure himself.

There goes the confession, just like any other night from this dumb timeloop. And if it matters, Mark laughs, fumbles through a confession of his own.

“It’s fine hyung,” Donghyuck says in response to Mark’s stuttered apology, laughing with him. “You, we, can try again. Tell me again.”

“As many times as I want?”

« « «

Donghyuck wakes up to his Me Gustas Tu ringtone the next morning. Groggily opening his eyes to the familiar, unchanging Michael Jackson poster on his door, he blindly reaches towards his desk for the device.

“Donghyuck!” Heejin’s voice is way too... high tension for such an early hour. “Where’s Hyunjin?”

“She’s playing hooky at Sunwoo’s,” Donghyuck says automatically, before he realizes 1) he’s not even supposed to know that information yet as it hasn’t been told to him in this timeline and 2) Heejin is, most definitely, the last person who needs to know Hyunjin’s whereabouts.

Before he can take it all back and work on damage control, Heejin squeaks a quick goodbye and hangs up on him. Donghyuck winces, squeezing his eyes shut as he berates himself for such an idiotic slip up, when his phone suddenly buzzes in his hand, once again fighting for his attention.

Curiously, Donghyuck takes note of the weather widget at the top of his screen. It’s blaring an odd forecast: of sunny skies and summery weather. His eyes stall at the icon of a cloudless sun before they land on a few unexpected notifications.

johnny hyung ♡: hyuckie... come to the studio when you can i have some really good news and really GREAT news...

mark: is it morning yet?

This is when Donghyuck realizes the date. It’s tomorrow, today. (Deep breaths.)

He arranges to meet with Johnny after lunch, stalls a bit by scrolling through his timeline, then replies to Mark with shaky fingers.

haechan: not anymore?? it's noon….. i overslept 💀

mark: so u jwu?

haechan: yeah? why

mark: hahahah then yeah it's morning the sun just woke up ☀

mark: by sun i mean you btw

mark: because you're the light of my life ☀☀

haechan: I HATE YOU

Mark Lee... _ why _. He makes Donghyuck want to roll around and scream into his pillows like an eight year old. (He’ll never admit it, but Donghyuck does end up flailing in his blankets like a child.)

mark: i love you too hahaha

mark: hey leave your room will you?

Without any further questioning Donghyuck goes to do just that. (He’ll later blame it on his frazzled, just woke up state, but the truth is that he’s just as whipped for Mark as Mark is for him.) He opens his door to find Nomin smiling eerily at him from where they’re sitting on Jaemin’s bed. “What did you do?” Donghyuck asks hesitantly.

Jeno says something that sounds like _ we didn’t do anything _ as he stands up to close the door to Jaemin’s room. Just as the door shuts close, someone suddenly grabs at Donghyuck arm. “Surprise!”

When Donghyuck jumps, cries out, Mark starts laughing and clapping way too loudly. “It’s barely twelve, Mark. God!” Donghyuck whines.

“Awww.” Mark leans in and ruffles his hair. Donghyuck watches his own shocked reflection in the Mark’s dumb round glasses.

“I really wanted to see you, though.” The honesty pleases Donghyuck more than he’s willing to let on. “There’s no time to waste, you know? Let’s go for a lunch date.”

“Pushy much,” Donghyuck mumbles, but he’s already reaching forward to lace their fingers together. “Won’t even give me time to change out of my pajamas, huh?”

Mark rolls his eyes. Now there’s the Mark Donghyuck knows. “You’re so dramatic.” A quick pause. “I’ll wait for you here, okay?”

Though his words suggest that they’re running on borrowed time, Mark somehow manages to say them in a way that makes Donghyuck feel like it’s the complete opposite. “Don’t move,” Donghyuck indulges Mark. “I’ll be right back.”

Donghyuck takes an extra five minutes fumbling over his first ever date outfit, but when he goes out the door and watches Mark’s eyes flutter open, it feels like only a second has passed. Donghyuck blinks and feels years worth of love overflowing in his heart, a reminder of Mark’s quiet presence in his life, unchanging and unyielding.

Relativity can be romantic sometimes, Donghyuck supposes. Time is really fucking weird like that.

x x x x x x

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm sure that even on the last day of my life, i'd sing of love (because you'd tell me that none of it was in vain)](https://open.spotify.com/track/6z1TvLTR0oOsWSJfDrERmj?si=90v1PueLR86tvJVfIIXuxQ)
> 
> if you made it this far, thank you for reading!
> 
> i definitely could have done better buuut hopefully i'll have the time to remix/rewrite this in the future! (kinda related but if you were curious abt what mark meant about wishes, if i ever made a remix i'd make it in mark's pov and link the songs 11:11 and candle light heheheh)
> 
> good night have a great weekend !!
> 
> edit: yea i think this is backdated(?) but i'll just fix the date after a few days pass bc i already have one work at the top of the tag flldkjs (i posted this alongside another mh fic and two gg fics on 8/10!)


End file.
